1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bottle support for compressed-air bottles as it is commonly used on support frames. The compressed-air bottles are strapped to the bottle support and frame using a tightening strap.
2. Background Art
When compressed-air bottles are mounted using conventional structure, it is difficult to turn or move the compressed-air bottles once they rest against the bottle support. But the bottles have to be turned and moved as the fitting of the bottle valve must be aligned with the fitting of the pressure reducer to connect the compressed-air bottles; otherwise any slanted position of the bottles may cause jamming and leaking in the joint section of the bottle valve.